A new life to cure the past
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: "Lui, père ? Ça devait être une blague. Oui, ça devait être ça. Bruce lui faisait une blague en guise de vengeance pour toutes ces fois où il l'avait poussé à bout pour voir Hulk." Et si cela était vrai ? Comment Tony réagirait-il face à cette responsabilité qu'il avait toujours eu peur d'endosser, le spectre de son père absent planant au-dessus de ses actes depuis son enfance ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Il a quelques temps et a quelques-uns d'entre vous j'avais parlé d'une fiction Pepperony dont j'avais l'idée depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai finalement réussi à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête et a commencer cette fiction (et oui, grande première pour moi qui n'écrivais que des OS sur ce couple !). L'idée m'était déjà venue auparavant mais elle s'est concrétisée grâce à La petite souris et sa fiction "Amour collatéral" qui est une merveille et qui m'a permis entre autres d'apprécier fortement le personnage de Loki ^^_

_J'espère que l'idée vous plaira, j'avais vaguement survolé le sujet lors de mon OS "Insomnies" mais je pense vraiment que Tony se trouvant face à un annonce dans ce goût là donnerait ce que je vais vous conter dans mes chapitres futurs. En espérant que vous partagez la même vision que moi et que même si ce n'est pas le cas vous aimerez la façon dont je le tourne !  
(Spécial thanks to Gillesinlove pour l'aide qu'il m'a apporté à la création du titre ! ^^)_

_Je tiens juste à prévenir que le rythme des publications ne sera pas forcément régulier, entrant dans une année décisive au niveau de mes études je tiens à faire passer le boulot en priorité. J'espère que vous comprendrez et ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur :) !_

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture avec ce premier chapitre qui introduit l'histoire et j'espère vous retrouver bien vite pour la suite et, qui sait, peut-être en reviews? ;)_

* * *

Pepper sortit de Stark Industries munie d'un dossier énorme qu'elle peinait à tenir calé sous son avant-bras. Happy l'attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment, debout devant sa voiture et prêt à la raccompagner à la villa de Malibu comme le lui avait demandé son ancien patron, Tony Stark. La villa en question avait été reconstruite presqu'à l'identique de la précédente si ce n'était quelques changements mineurs comme un agrandissement de la chambre des maîtres, la suppression de la dizaine de chambres d'amis pour n'en laisser que quatre –ce qui au goût de Pepper restait déjà énorme. Depuis qu'il avait démissionné des services de Tony pour se retrouver à la tête de la sécurité de Stark Industries, Happy était resté en très bon terme avec le milliardaire qu'il considérait à présent comme un très bon ami. Et c'était donc par respect envers cette amitié et aussi en tant que gentleman qui se respectait que l'homme acceptait de veiller sur Pepper Potts, la petite amie de son ancien patron qui vivait depuis peu avec lui.

_ Prête boss ? S'enquit Happy en s'approchant de sa patronne pour prendre les dossiers qu'elle tenait fermement de peur de les voir glisser et s'étendre sur la chaussée.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sincère et le laissa prendre le classeur alors qu'il se proposait pour la débarasser.

_ Merci de prendre le temps de passer me prendre, Happy, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la portière du siège arrière pour y déposer les dossiers, avant de prendre le volant du 4x4 noir. C'est vraiment gentil.

L'homme hocha la tête humblement, s'assurant qu'elle avait bouclé sa ceinture avant de démarrer.

_ Pas de soucis boss, répondit-il en quittant le parking réservé aux employés. Tony m'a appelé ce matin en me demandant de rester aujourd'hui car vous ne sembliez pas dans votre assiette en partant.

Pepper laissa planer un petit silence uniquement troublé par le ronronnement du moteur tandis que la voiture roulait à vive allure en direction de chez elle.

_ Oui ces derniers temps je suis un peu exténuée, finit-elle par murmurer doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage familier défiler devant ses yeux fatigués et soulignés de cernes que le maquillage lui-même peinait à cacher, avant de poser sa tête contre l'appui tête du siège pour reposer son cou quelques instants.

_ Boss ?

La voix lointaine d'Happy la tira brutalement du sommeil sans rêve où elle s'était lentement plongée au fil du trajet pourtant pas réellement long et elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se redresser d'un coup sec, comme piquée par une mouche.

_ Vous vous êtes endormie, intervint Happy qui rougissait légèrement, gêné de la réveiller ainsi ce qui semblait à ses yeux un acte plutôt intime envers sa patronne.

Pepper passa une main sur son visage pour frotter ses yeux engourdis par le sommeil et sur ses cheveux pour réajuster des mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval parfaite. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en sentant un malaise la prendre dès que ses pieds eurent touché le sol ferme des pavés de l'allée.

_ Boss, tout va bien ? Demanda Hogan, inquiet par le comportement de la femme face à lui et prêt à bondir pour prévenir Tony au moindre signe de faiblesse que manifesterait son passager.

Pepper serra ses doigts autour de la portière qu'elle agrippait toujours fermement, la serrant si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

_ Happy je… Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua la PDG de Stark Industries d'une voix rauque en posant une main sur le capot de la voiture pour s'avancer.

Aussitôt elle sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds et une sensation semblable au mal de mer lui vrilla les tripes.

_ Boss !

Le cri d'Happy ne fut qu'un murmure lointain dès lors qu'une nausée lui tordit le ventre et elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter de son garde du corps attitré avant de vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac quasiment vide dans la pelouse jouxtant la cour. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux et elle ferma les paupières, inspirant fortement pour ne pas se laisser submerger par une vague d'émotions qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas désirée. Ses joues étaient en feu, elle ne se sentait décidemment pas bien et elle avait d'autant plus honte d'avoir vomi ainsi devant son ami inquiet.

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en prenant le mouchoir que lui tendait gentiment Happy pour s'essuyer le rebord de la bouche. Je ne voulais pas…

_ Ne vous excusez pas boss, intervint le jeune homme en la coupant, prenant son bras dans un étau à la fois doux mais ferme pour la guider à l'intérieur de la maison.

Pepper se redressa péniblement en grimaçant à cause de la crampe abdominale qui la prenait toujours et elle s'appuya contre la voiture une nouvelle fois afin de reprendre son souffle doucement.

_ Est-ce que vous avez vu un médecin ? Se permit de demander Happy au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que la jeune femme semblait reprendre de la contenance, son visage retrouvant déjà quelques couleurs normales.

_ Non, répondit-elle en clignant douloureusement des yeux, confirmant le mal de crâne qui s'annonçait. _Un tout en un, en somme_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle détestait être malade, et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait autant de travail que ces jours-ci. Depuis qu'elle avait guéri d'Extremis il y a bientôt un an de ça à présent, il lui avait fallu rattraper le retard qu'avait accumulé Stark Industries, et le travail acharné qu'elle avait fourni n'avait fait qu'attirer de nouveau clients richissimes. L'enjeu était donc de taille.

Sans lâcher le bras de la jeune femme, Happy l'entraîna vers l'entrée de verre de la villa.

_ Vous devriez, murmura-t-il. Ou au moins laisser Jarvis émettre un premier diagnostic, car si vous êtes comme Tony vous refuserez à tous les coups de vous rendre dans un cabinet de médecin et encore moins un hôpital.

Malgré son corps endolori, Pepper s'autorisa un sourire. Happy connaissait définitivement les personnes à qui il avait affaire, c'était sûrement cela qui faisait de lui un si bon chef de la sécurité.

_ Je vais demander à Jarvis.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui ouvrit la porte de la villa aux deux protagonistes, et Pepper ne fut pas surprise de voir Tony sortir en trombe de son atelier quelques secondes plus tard à peine, sûrement prévenu par l'intelligence artificielle de l'état de santé de sa petite amie. Ce fut donc un Tony très inquiet qui venait visiblement de quitter une nouvelle création sans un regard en arrière qui débarqua dans le salon, accourant tout de suite auprès de sa belle, une ride d'anxiété sur le front.

_ Pep, murmura-t-il paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut devancée par Happy et Jarvis.

_ Elle a vomi, expliqua rapidement Happy.

Le majordome virtuel apporta une version beaucoup plus détaillée de la chose.

_ Il semblerait que Mademoiselle Potts se trouve dans un état de fatigue extrême, expliqua-t-il de sa voix impassible, ce qui la pousserait à un état nauséeux et fiévreux plutôt alarmant. Mais je ne pourrais en savoir plus qu'après un examen plus poussé incluant un scanner, Monsieur.

Tony contrôla la température du front de Pepper avec le dos de sa main, ses doigts étant encore tâchés de graisse de moteur.

_ Tu es bouillante, assieds-toi, souffla-t-il en montrant du menton le canapé du salon.

Il se précipita sur le robinet le plus proche pour rincer ses mains afin d'être plus utile équipé de ses deux meilleurs atouts, et revint auprès d'elle très rapidement. Elle semblait soulagée d'être assise, son visage était plus détendu et elle était moins crispée autour de l'épaule d'Happy. Elle relâcha d'ailleurs cette dernière pour pouvoir s'adosser correctement dans le fauteuil.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Tony en prenant le poignet de sa petite amie pour contrôler son pouls. Ton pouls est faible, tu veux que j'appelle Bruce ?

_ Je vais mieux, Tony, murmura la jeune femme avec un petit sourire destiné à consolider son amant dans cette idée mais qui ne fit que creuser les cernes sous ses yeux.

_ Happy, est-ce que tu pourrais appeler Bruce ? Fit le génie en ignorant le refus de sa belle. Prends mon téléphone, il est sur la table du salon.

Pepper tenta de dissuader son petit ami de cette idée mais ce dernier ne laissa pas place au dialogue, Happy composant dores et déjà le numéro soigneusement afin d'appeler le médecin.

_ Tu travailles trop en ce moment, chuchota Tony avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix. Je devrais t'aider plus, je…

_ Tu viens à toutes les réunions que je t'impose, Tony, c'est déjà énorme, répondit Pepper avec un petit sourire.

Cependant même l'humour ne dérida pas le génie, son front restant plissé d'inquiétude. Depuis les évènements un an plus tôt où il avait cru perdre sa Pepper pour toujours, il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point la jeune femme était importante dans sa vie. Elle était sa stabilité, la personne qui l'acceptait pour celui qui l'était, la personne qui le comprenait même lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, la personne qui l'aimait malgré tous ses défauts. Et il l'aimait lui aussi comme un fou, il ne pouvait imaginer une vie sans cette frasque de fraîcheur et de féminité dans la villa et dans sa vie.

_ Monsieur Banner est en route, les informa Happy en revenant vers eux.

Tony le remercia d'un hochement de tête, repensant à son ami aux deux personnalités. Il avait fini par convaincre le scientifique de rester dans le coin après les évènements d'Extremis et l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté pour trouver un vaccin au virus. Banner et l'Autre vivaient donc à présent dans un petit coin reculé de Malibu et rendait visite très souvent à ses amis. Il appréciait particulièrement le couple malgré la nature parfois enfantine de Tony et les scènes de ménages qui éclataient parfois entre eux deux sans même qu'ils se soucient de la présence du médecin. Tony acceptait l'Autre et l'encourageait même à apprendre à vivre avec et non contre, et Pepper n'avait jamais manifesté aucun dégoût tout comme son compagnon envers lui ou la notion du Hulk. De plus, la jeune femme était reconnaissante envers les deux facettes de Banner pour avoir sauvé Tony lorsqu'il descendait indéniablement vers sa mort après avoir mené le missile dans le ciel de New York.

_ Merci Happy, murmura Tony. D'avoir pris soin de Pepper aujourd'hui.

_ C'est normal. Par contre je suis appelé à l'entreprise, je dois y aller. Vous me tiendrez au courant ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt le milliardaire. Merci encore.

L'ex garde du corps de Tony salua le couple avant de s'éclipser, les laissant tous deux avant l'arrivée de celui qui pourrait réellement les éclairer.

_ Je vais te mener à l'atelier, souffla Tony en passant un bras sous les genoux de sa belle et en portant son second bras derrière son dos pour la soulever aisément sans risquer de la faire souffrir d'avantage. Aussitôt elle se blottit contre son torse, appréciant la fraîcheur de son cou où elle posa le front, qui contrastait avec sa peau brûlante de fièvre.

Avec douceur et sans efforts Tony descendit prudemment les marches, Jarvis l'aidant à ouvrir les portes ce qui lui permit de coucher Pepper sur le canapé du petit coin cuisine/salon de son atelier. La jeune femme ne put empêcher un coup d'œil curieux à son projet en cours et elle sourit devant l'armure d'Iron Man à semi construite qu'il avait conçu.

_ Elle est belle, fit-elle remarquer en la désignant du regard.

Il sourit, touché. Lorsqu'il avait abandonné Iron Man, les missions et tout ce qui s'y apportait, le SHIELD était venu plusieurs fois frapper à sa porte pour différentes raisons qui nécessitaient son aide, urgentes ou pas. Il avait toujours refusé poliment, tentant de reprendre une vie normale et calme auprès de celle qu'il aimait, mais n'avait jamais pu se départir de ce petit pincement au cœur lorsque Nick Fury qui se déplaçait en personne repartait bredouille tout en le fixant d'un air consterné de son œil valide. Pepper avait remarqué le déchirement de son homme. Ils avaient alors eu une longue discussion, un soir, et elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi d'être un héros ou même un homme différent des autres mais il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il était maintenant : il était Iron Man. Dans cette phrase lourde de sens elle l'avait alors poussé à revenir là où il devait être.

_ Merci… j'ai encore quelques améliorations à faire, mais… j'en suis plutôt content.

Il passa une main tendre sur le front de Pepper, et silencieusement lui demanda la permission de défaire ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens qui s'éparpillèrent sur le canapé autour de son visage angélique. Il aimait ses cheveux, il aimait les caresser et plonger son visage dedans pour inspirer leur doux parfum de vanille.

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, murmura la jeune femme en captant ses yeux inquiets alors qu'ils glissaient dans les siens.

_ Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, après…

_ Aldrich Killian est mort, intervint-elle doucement en posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Extremis aussi, tu l'as éliminé toi-même.

Le génie hocha la tête positivement, tentant un petit sourire alors que le comportement de sa compagne semblait lui supplier de se détendre.

_ Monsieur, Monsieur Banner vient d'entrer, il se dirige en ce moment-même vers l'escalier menant à l'Atelier.

La voix de Jarvis brisa leur bulle de tendresse et ils se tournèrent en synchronisation parfaite vers la porte de verre où ils virent apparaître Bruce quelques instants plus tard. Tony se leva pour aller à l'encontre de son ami, car au fil du temps c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus, de très grands amis, et ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement.

_ J'ai reçu un appel d'Happy m'informant que Pepper n'allait vraiment pas bien, commença Bruce en mettant ses lunettes, le docteur reprenant le pas sur l'homme.

Tony se tourna vers sa compagne qui s'était assise sur le canapé et qui tentait de se lever malgré ses jambes flageolantes.

_ Reste assise Pepper, lui intima Bruce en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il sortit une petite lampe de poche de l'intérieur de sa veste et la passa devant les pupilles de sa patiente.

_ Les yeux sont normaux...

Il attrapa ensuite son poignet pour contrôler son pouls.

_ Le pouls est un peu faible. Tu sembles avoir de la fièvre aussi.

_ 39°7 si je puis me permettre monsieur, intervint Jarvis.

Le scientifique laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres lorsque l'intelligence artificielle se manifesta. Il aimait beaucoup lors de ses diagnostics dialoguer avec la voix et se permettait même parfois de lui lancer des défis. Tony avait créé Jarvis sans aucune intention de le voir s'attacher à des protagonistes autres que lui, cependant il devait avouer que son ordinateur était bien plus loquace en présence de Pepper et de Banner. Lorsque les Avengers s'étaient retrouvés à la tour Stark après l'invasion à New York par les Chitauris, Clint s'était beaucoup amusé avec Jarvis. Natasha l'ignorait, Thor et Steve ne comprenaient pas réellement comment un ordinateur pouvait se trouver si intelligent et contrôler tout ce qui se passait dans la tour.

_ Merci Jarvis. Tu permets que je t'examine un peu plus ? Demanda Bruce à Pepper en montrant du menton la chaise de médecin que Tony avait gardé après les évènements du virus Extremis.

Il avait aussi gardé tout un arsenal médical comportant des médicaments et vaccins en tout genre que Bruce lui avait laissé tout en lui expliquant en détail leur utilité.

_ Bien sûr.

Tony se proposa pour porter la jeune femme qui râla pour la forme, tout en sachant néanmoins qu'elle n'aurait pu faire le chemin à elle toute seule. Il la déposa ensuite délicatement sur la chaise et alluma la lumière au-dessus d'elle ce qui fit ressortir la pâleur de la peau de la jeune femme.

_ Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda le brun en s'asseyant face à elle.

Tony tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Pepper tout en restant suffisamment prêt de Bruce pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

_ Fatiguée, avoua Pepper à demi-mots. Je cumule beaucoup trop d'heures de travail et je ne dors pas forcément beaucoup la nuit.

Tony serra les poings sur ses genoux.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, intervint aussitôt Pepper. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je pense que je vais essayer de recruter une assistante personnelle… Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

_ Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt même.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_ D'accord pour la fatigue, et c'est très bien que vous trouviez une solution. Mais as-tu d'autres symptômes ?

_ Je suis nauséeuse… Je me sens faible mais j'associe ça à la fatigue. J'ai des crampes abdominales lorsque je vomis.

_ C'est les crampes qui te causent les vomissements donc, pas la nausée ? En déduit le scientifique.

Elle acquiesça, posant son crâne sur l'appui.

_ J'ai aussi un peu la migraine, et des étourdissements.

Banner fronça les sourcils.

_ D'accord… je crois avoir un diagnostic.

_ C'est grave ? S'enquit tout de suite Tony d'un œil inquiet.

_ Je ne pense pas… Jarvis, qu'en penses-tu ?

La voix de l'IA s'éleva aussitôt.

_ J'ai une théorie aussi Monsieur, et si je ne m'abuse à la vue des symptômes je pense que vous détenez la même.

Tony et Pepper froncèrent les sourcils, complètement perdus par le dialogue sous-jacent qu'entretenaient les deux protagonistes. Bruce se tourna vers Pepper tout en allumant une machine qu'elle reconnaissait comme quelque chose qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour examiner le virus Extremis grâce aux ondes sonores.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais remonter ton chemisier ? Lui demanda doucement le scientifique.

Elle s'exécuta et il passa un peu de gel sur son abdomen avant de poser l'appareil sur son ventre, le faisant rouler tout en regardant l'écran avec attention avant de se stopper à un endroit précis. Semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, intriguant ses deux amis.

_ Bruce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda finalement Tony au comble de l'angoisse alors qu'il n'apercevait rien de plus sur l'écran qu'un fouillis de taches noires et grises qui bougeaient. Extremis est revenu, c'est ça ?

Le docteur hocha négativement la tête, se penchant pour tourner un bouton sur l'appareil mystère –quel était le nom déjà ? ce qui emplit la pièce d'un battement rapide. Alors que Pepper se figeait, semblant finalement comprendre, Tony restait tout aussi perdu face au phénomène et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon dieu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Bruce tourna l'écran vers son ami (qui ne distinguait toujours rien) et avec une voix chargée d'excitation et d'émotion il lui murmura :

_ Tu vas être papa, Tony.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites moi tout ^^ _

_Je sais que la "maladie" de Pepper, les vomissements et la fatigue peuvent s'avérer extrêmes, mais à vrai dire lorsque le corps ne suit plus le rythme c'est toujours une retombée forte surtout lorsque l'on a poussé les limites comme Pepper ici. Et comme Bruce leur annonce, en plus de cela elle porte un mini Stark..._

_J'espère de tout coeur que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire ce chapitre et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !_

_Gros bisous_

_XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Me revoilà !_

_Alors je suis vraiment surprise (mais agréablement ^^) de voir que cette histoire a plu à autant de monde ! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, wahou quoi. N'hésitez pas à continuer sur une telle lancée ça encourage à publier !_

_Je remercie tout de suite les guests, que je n'ai pas pu remercier en Mp :)_

_Pep's : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Voilà la suite._

_PepperonyLove : Merci ! Contente que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite avec la réaction de Tony !_

_SecretGirl : Que des compliments, franchement un gros merci ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce début. Merci et gros bisous !_

_Guest : Gracias ! Je ne suis pas très bonne en espagnol alors je finis en français, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! merci encore._

_Vraiment merci pour vos commentaires, j'aurais aimé prendre plus d'avance avant de poster mais vu que vous avez été si nombreux à commenter je ne pouvais pas vous faire plus attendre ! Donc n'hésitez pas à continuer sur cette lancée... ;)_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

__ Tu vas être papa, Tony._

Cette phrase retentissait avec insistance dans l'esprit du milliardaire. Lui, père ? Ça devait être une blague. Oui, ça devait être ça. Bruce lui faisait une blague en guise de vengeance pour toutes ces fois où il l'avait poussé à bout pour voir Hulk. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… Enfin, techniquement, si. Il n'allait duper personne s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec Pepper. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'ils l'avaient déjà regardée ? C'était la déesse de la tentation à elle toute seule. Mais il ne se souvenait même pas de quand il avait arrêté de porter des préservatifs ? Ah, si, après avoir guéri Pepper du virus Extremis. Ils avaient voulu profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre et c'est donc en toute conscience qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait des tests que Jarvis avait analysés. Mais Pepper était sous pilule, non ?

_ Tony ? S'enquit Bruce, inquiet pour son ami qui ne réagissait pas, les yeux perdus.

Le génie eut un sursaut à l'évocation de son nom et son regard se porta aussitôt sur Pepper. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant rencontrer la même difficulté à réaliser cependant une de ses mains s'était portée à son ventre qu'elle couvait à présent d'une main tendre mais hésitante. C'en était trop pour l'homme qui se leva brusquement, faisant crisser les pieds de la chaise sur le sol froid.

_ Je… J'ai besoin d'air.

Il sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle, remontant les marche pour se diriger vers la première voiture stationnée devant l'entrée et sortir de la villa dans un grondement de moteur. Bruce resta coît, ne sachant comment réagir face à l'impulsivité de son ami qui venait de laisser Pepper seule face à la nouvelle. Alors qu'il éteignait la machine en vue de le rattraper, la main de Pepper se posa sur son bras.

_ Laisse-le, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit un mouchoir pour essuyer le gel présent sur son ventre et descendit en douceur de la chaise.

_ Mais… Tenta Bruce en montrant l'endroit où avait disparu Tony. Il est parti comme ça, et…

Pepper lui fit un petit sourire crispé.

_ Il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle. Il se calmera, il reviendra…

Bruce ne sut que dire lorsque Pepper lui fit signe de remonter avec elle. Encore légèrement chancelante même si rassurée par son état qui n'était pas problématique, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon avec l'aide du médecin. Banner s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle engage la conversation, sentant que des explications ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

_ Tony ne veut pas d'enfants, expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Il n'a même jamais pensé à en avoir. Les relations qu'il a eu avec son père étaient tendues, il n'était jamais présent toujours à un gala de charité ou d'autres évènements qui nécessitaient sa présence. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient au manoir Stark, Howard était occupé à bricoler tout comme son fils le fait maintenant. Lorsqu'il descendait pour le regarder ou même l'aider à tisser des liens, Howard le faisait sortir aussitôt, prétextant qu'un enfant n'avait rien à faire dans son atelier. Tony a toujours entendu de la bouche de son père que les enfants ne causaient que des problèmes.

Bruce fronça les sourcils face à cette partie du passé de son ami qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et non plus devinée derrière le masque arrogant d'Iron Man. Pourtant, autant de notoriété publique et de frasques cachaient souvent un passé enfoui.

_ Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des liens avec son père… Je ne veux pas défendre Tony envers et contre tout mais le comportement d'Howard n'était pas correct envers un petit garçon de 4 ans déjà très intelligent pour son âge et qui aurait pu bricoler un petit quelque chose à côté de son père sans pourtant le déranger dans ses travaux. Howard rejetait toujours son fils quoiqu'il fasse, ne prêtait jamais un œil à ses créations sauf lorsque ces dernières lui permettait d'exposer l'intelligence des Stark à la face du monde grâce aux magasines. Tu te souviens de son premier circuit imprimé à l'âge de 4 ans ?

Bruce acquiesça, ayant entendu parler lorsque le SHIELD avait enquêté dans le passé des Avengers de cet article qui avait impressionné plus d'un agent.

_ C'était encore une fois une histoire de presse. La première fois que l'on entendait parler d'Antony Stark, et qui fut tout de suite présenté comme le fils du titan Howard Stark ayant hérité de l'intelligence de son père et non comme une personne à part entière. Tony n'était pas tellement proche de sa mère, elle devait souvent suivre son mari aux galas et aux soirées mondaines laissant son fils aux baby-sitters. Il a vécu seul et dans l'ombre de son père de sa naissance jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier où lorsqu'il a enfin été autre chose que « le fils du grand Howard Stark ». Il s'est alors mis à faire n'importe quoi pour exister, lui forgeant la réputation que tout le monde lui connaît et qu'il a gardé longtemps.

_ Je ne savais pas, murmura Bruce en écoutant ce récit qui éclairait le comportement parfois totalement extrême de son ami. Est-ce que… d'autres personnes sont au courant ?

_ Jarvis a des enregistrements vidéo de Tony qui construisait des choses en cachette dans l'atelier de son père entre autres choses... Sinon, il n'y a que toi et moi.

Banner encaissa l'information en silence. Il savait à quel point les informations dans ce genre étaient douloureuses à raconter et il se fit la promesse mentale de ne jamais en parler à personne quelque soient les circonstances.

_ Ça explique une partie de ce comportement, continua le scientifique. Mais pourquoi ne pas vouloir d'enfants ?

_ Je pense qu'il ne se sent pas prêt à assumer un enfant. Il n'a pas eu de model paternel, ne s'était jamais réellement posé avec une femme auparavant. Tu sais le début de notre relation a été assez étrange pour nous deux. Avec ma vie à Stark Industries je n'avais pas le temps pour des relations amoureuses et lui n'en avait jamais eu plus d'une nuit dirons-nous. Alors nous étions plutôt maladroits. Je me souviens d'un jour…

Elle se mit à rire en repensant à l'anecdote.

_ Un jour, il m'avait invitée à dîner ici. J'avais encore mon appartement pas loin de Malibu, et lorsque j'étais arrivée le soir il m'avait accueilli avec une petite boîte. Habituellement, enfin du moins avec mes anciens rendez-vous, j'avais reçu des fleurs. Mais non, Tony avait trouvé ça trop banal pour notre premier rancart. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la petite boite, un petit papillon en fer s'est envolé dans une nuée de paillettes de toutes les couleurs. Il venait de construire ça pour moi et il s'était appliqué pour faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais vu auparavant et qui me tirerait un sourire. Je n'ai pas réagi au départ, et lorsque j'ai attrapé le papillon dans le creux de ma paume j'ai vu Tony se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre sans réellement savoir comment agir face à ma non réaction.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Bruce, pendu à ses lèvres.

_ Il pensait que j'aurais préféré des fleurs, à vrai dire. Il avait envie d'être original, il avait envie de me montrer qu'il mettait de lui-même dans notre relation. Et lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était le meilleur cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu de ma vie, il avait l'air d'un petit enfant de 9 ans devant un sapin de Noël.

Banner esquissa un sourire en coin. Effectivement, après avoir travaillé des heures durant à côté du génie il avait déjà aperçu cette expression sincèrement heureuse sur les lèvres de son ami, mais ce sourire il le voyait plus souvent destiné à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à présent en face de lui.

_ Il a appris à vivre avec toi, il a appris à être un petit ami aimant et attentionné, intervint Bruce. Il peut apprendre à être un père attentionné. Tu sais, pour moi du moins, ce sont les hommes qui n'ont pas eu de modèles paternels qui font les meilleurs pères.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi… Murmura Pepper. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre ça. Tu sais on ne dirait pas à cause de son cynisme à toute épreuve et spécialement dans les moments durs, mais il n'a pas confiance en lui, Bruce. Il est toujours hésitant à chaque nouvelle phrase de notre relation, il me demande mon avis pour énormément de choses. Lorsque ce n'est pas des maths ou des bricolages scientifiques dont il est question, Tony est perdu.

Elle repensa aux premiers pas de leur relation qui était encore hésitante à cet instant, elle repensa aux cauchemars qu'il avait faits après New York et elle repensa à sa peur constante de la perdre avant l'attaque du Mandarin. Tony était un passionné, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amour dans sa vie depuis son enfance et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté il se raccrochait à la source de cet amour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme il le lui avait dit une fois, elle était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, la seule chose sans laquelle il ne pourrait vivre.

_ Pepper, intervint soudain le scientifique. Il y quelque chose dont tu n'as pas tenu compte dans tous ces discours depuis que nous parlons. Quelque chose de très important.

Elle le regarda, surprise, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier qui vaille la peine d'être cité. Pour toute réponse, son ami pointa un doigt vers elle, plus précisément vers son cœur. Cela n'éclaira pas la lanterne de la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

_ Toi, Pepper. Tes sentiments.

_ Mes sentiments envers Tony ? Demanda-t-elle en bafouillant. Mais quel est le rapport ?

Bruce secoua la tête négativement.

_ Pas envers Tony. Mais envers ce bébé.

La jeune femme se figea. Elle avait appris il y a moins d'une heure qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de réellement penser à la chose. La réaction de Tony l'avait d'autant plus convaincue de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à cet être qui grandissait en elle…

_ Je… Bruce, je…

_ Non, la coupa Banner en posant une main sur celle de Pepper, calée sur ses genoux. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses réellement. Ce n'est pas la réaction de Tony qui doit faire taire ton désir d'enfant, si jamais tu as envie de le garder. Vous avez été deux pour le concevoir, vous serez deux pour décider de son sort. S'il te plaît, prends le temps d'y penser et défend ton point de vue auprès de lui. Il n'est pas bête, et même s'il va se braquer au départ je suis persuadé qu'il t'écoutera même s'il fera semblant de ne pas.

Pepper serra la mâchoire pour éviter à l'émotion qui la secouait de prendre possession de ses moyens. Elle savait que Bruce avait raison, cependant c'était trop dur à admettre et elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter son compagnon quant à ce sujet difficile. Elle n'avait pas envie de forcer Tony dans une peur qui l'habitait depuis toujours, elle l'aimait trop pour lui imposer un enfant alors qu'il serait terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être un bon père. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle oublie de prendre la pilule un soir où elle était trop épuisée et s'était endormie dès son arrivée ?

Voyant le combat mental qui habitait la jeune femme à cet instant, Bruce intervint doucement.

_ Tu as besoin de repos, Pepper. Je vais t'aider à monter à l'étage.

Elle ne batailla pas, sachant dores et déjà que le combat était vain et inutile. Malgré sa nature douce et calme, Banner pouvait avoir une poigne de fer et les idées fixes. C'était son côté Hulk qui devait parfois lui souffler des comportements.

Il mena donc la jeune femme à la chambre des maîtres qui était déjà baignée dans le soleil qui se couchait doucement par-dessus la mer. A travers la baie vitrée ses rayons réchauffaient la pièce et lui donnait un air familier et rassurant.

_ Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour te coucher, et te déshabiller ?

Il vit Pepper rougir violement avant de bafouiller qu'elle s'en sortirait.

_ Je suis médecin tu sais, répondit-il en souriant malgré le fait qu'il soit infiniment soulagé par le refus de la jeune femme. Il devait dire qu'il aurait été étrange de voir la compagne de son meilleur ami en petite tenue même si c'était le médecin en lui qui lui avait proposé assistance.

_ Je vais me débrouiller, tu peux rester derrière la porte si tu veux, répondit-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bains.

Malgré son visage pratiquement impassible et son discours visant à convaincre le scientifique que Tony ne voulait pas de cet enfant, Bruce sentait le besoin de présence de la jeune femme et la peine à l'idée de ne pas garder son bébé qu'elle tentait de camoufler derrière de faibles sourires et des paroles habilement choisies. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un long tee-shirt AC/DC appartenant sûrement à Tony et d'un boxer bordeaux.

_ Merci d'être resté, Bruce, lui fit-elle avec un petit sourire tout en se glissant dans les draps.

_ C'est normal Pepper. Je vais prendre une chambre d'amis, si tu as besoin de moi demande à Jarvis d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Merci.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux et qui ne tarderait pas à plonger dans le sommeil. Le soleil rougissait ses cheveux blonds vénitiens éparpillés sur l'oreiller et créait des ombres abstraites sur son corps recouvert par la couverture. Elle était vraiment très belle.

En quittant la chambre, Bruce pensa à la femme qu'il avait aimée plus que tout. Et lorsqu'il entra dans une des chambres d'amis, il pria pour que Tony réalise la chance qu'il avait à cet instant même, chance qu'il aurait rêvé de pouvoir vivre un jour.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? :) _

_J'espère que la réaction de Tony n'est pas trop exagérée, de même que le discours de Pepper. Mais je voulais que cela soit vraiment fort aux yeux de tous y compris vous lecteurs ^^ !_

_J'espère vous lire, et je vous dit à bientôt._

_Gros bisous à tous  
XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bijouuuuur ! Purée je suis plutôt fière de moi là, 3 chapitres en 3 semaines... bon par contre je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, alors je ne promets pas la publication lundi prochain ^^ *pas taper*_

_Ah oui, sachez d'ores et déjà que le chapitre prochain sera **M**. Lemon en perspective les amis ! Hé oui je n'ai pas pu résister désolée :p_

_Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Merci vraiment beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je suis tellement contente que cette fic vous plaise alors que je ne savais pas réellement comment m'y prendre. Vos messages de soutien sont une réelle motivation, encore un gros merci pour cela. _

_Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements des personnes que je n'ai pas pu remercier en MP. _

_Oh : Merci ! Peut-être un peu exagéré mais il le fallait pour faire ce chapitre !_

_Pep's : Merci beaucoup ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas réellement fan des fics avec des enfants car je trouve qu'on perd la dynamique du couple alors je dois t'avouer que je sas même pas pourquoi je me suis lancée dedans ^^ Voici la suite !_

_Kate : Merci ^^ elle est là ! _

_Eleanor : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la conversation en question te plaira ! ;)_

_SecretGirl : Je suis contente que la réaction te plaise. J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien à tes yeux ^^ Merci !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la suite et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) !_

* * *

L'Audi roulait sur la voie rapide à vive allure. Le moteur rugissait tout ce qu'il pouvait cracher malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée, ce qui ne tarderait pas à déranger les habitants des villas jouxtant la côte de Malibu. Tony roulait déjà depuis plusieurs heures -2 heures ? 3 peut-être ?- et rien ne semblait détendre le milliardaire pas même la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, ce qui avait pour habitude de lui vider l'esprit. Alors qu'il roulait sans but précis depuis de longues heures, il repéra du coin de l'œil un petit chemin qui semblait descendre sur la plage où s'écrasait les vagues en marée basse. Sans réellement réfléchir il gara son bolide sur le bas-côté et sortit pour verrouiller les portières. Se laissant porter par ses jambes, il descendit sur la plage de sable fin jusqu'à un petit rocher qui semblait l'appeler, tout droit sorti de nulle part. Il s'y assit avant de regarder les vagues dans lesquelles le soleil couchant se reflétait s'échouer sur le sable.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagi si impulsivement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait eu peur. Oui, il avait eu peur et cette peur ne l'avait pas pris à la gorge depuis qu'Aldrich Killian avait capturé Pepper. Pourquoi ressentait-il la même chose ? Au fond de lui, il le savait. Il avait peur de la perdre de nouveau. Il connaissait très bien les issues de cette histoire, et en réalité à ses yeux il n'y en avait aucune. S'il demandait à Pepper de ne pas garder le bébé, il savait qu'elle respecterait ses choix. Mais Pepper était une personne sensible et plus rien ne serait comme avant après cela. Et puis même, serait-il assez fort pour lui demander ça ? Et s'ils décidaient de garder le bébé… il n'arrivait même pas à y penser. Comment lui, Tony Stark, pourrait-il être père ? Il avait toujours eu une peur bleue des enfants. Ça posait trop de questions, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils semblaient tous si excités à chaque chose qu'ils faisaient. Il n'était pas comme ça, lui, enfant. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser des questions.

Pourtant quelque chose en lui lui criait de laisser cette chance à Pepper, à leur couple. Cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'avec Pepper tout était toujours différent, depuis le début. Elle n'était pas Maria, il n'était pas Howard. Howard… la simple mention de son père lui tira un malaise et il se leva précipitamment pour se mettre à courir sans but sur la plage. Le vent frais et chargé d'embrun lui frappait le visage, lui tirant des larmes silencieuses et salées qui glissèrent le long de ses joues pour s'échouer sur ses épaules et son torse. Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, ayant parcouru une centaine de mètres déjà, il s'arrêta, se laissant tomber sur le sable mouillé. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas, se faufilant de ses yeux pour crier leur libération. Il relâcha tout ce qu'il avait, l'amertume envers son père, la peur de l'inconnu, la tristesse de son enfance qui n'avait jamais été joyeuse… lorsque finalement ses larmes séchèrent, de longues minutes étaient passées.

Il en voulait à son père de ne pas l'avoir considéré lorsqu'il était petit. Il lui en voulait d'être parti trop tôt, si tôt qu'il n'avait même pas pu apprendre à le connaître. Il s'était dit que si le problème était le fait qu'il soit enfant, il n'avait qu'à attendre d'avoir passé les Seize ans, non ? Mais rien n'avait changé, et la mort de son père n'avait été que la continuation de sa vie de solitaire. Il avait été plus proche de sa mère, seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière s'avérait à protéger son mari et à le défendre devant son fils lorsqu'il lui faisait part du manque que cela créait en lui. Lorsqu'elle était morte dans cet accident, c'était elle qu'il avait pleuré. Et c'était l'espoir d'un père aimant qu'il avait pleuré tout autant. Espoir qui ne fut jamais réalisé.

Il ne s'était jamais surpris à souffrir autant de cette situation. Il faisait avec, son père était mort, c'était une affaire close. Mais cette grossesse faisait ressortir tous les squelettes du placard, et il était sorti de son atelier avant d'exposer ses faiblesses à Bruce et Pepper. Pepper l'aurait compris. Elle l'aurait consolé, elle lui aurait murmuré comme à chaque fois que rien n'était de sa faute et que malgré tout cela il était devenu une personne extraordinaire. Mais était-il vraiment une personne extraordinaire ? Est-ce qu'une personne extraordinaire aurait laissé sa compagne ainsi seule face à la nouvelle bouleversante qu'elle venait d'apprendre ? Il repensa aussitôt aux paroles de Killian sur le bateau « _tu ne la méritais pas, Tony _». Non il ne la méritait pas, il se le disait tous les jours lorsqu'il s'éveillait à ses côtés et qu'il la voyait toujours aussi rayonnante et prête à gérer la société familiale à elle toute seule. Elle y avait mis sa santé, et il n'avait même pas été capable de s'en rendre compte.

Il tourna la tête vers l'étendue de sable qui se déployait à perte de vue le long de la côte. Non loin de là, il aperçut des silhouettes dont l'ombre tranchait sur la pâleur du ciel. Plissant les yeux, il distingua deux adultes se promenant sur le sable tenant chacun par la main un enfant qui se balançait en riant aux bras de ses parents. Insouciant des malheurs de l'homme et des catastrophes qui secouaient le monde ce petit être riait aux éclats, guettant le regard amusé que ses parents lui portaient, heureux de voir leur bébé s'amuser. Tony sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il enviait, jalousait ces moments qu'il n'avait pas eus. Au fond de lui il avait envie de les vivre avec un enfant, son enfant, mais il avait tellement peur de le rendre malheureux malgré tous ses efforts.

Ça faisait quoi, un père ? Et ça avait besoin de quoi, un nourrisson ?

Se levant avant de s'épousseter lentement, Tony se détourna pour revenir à l'endroit où il avait laissé sa voiture. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il devait à Pepper à cet instant, c'était d'assumer un tant soit peu ses actes et la rejoindre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte de la Villa Stark, Tony ne fut pas étonné de n'entendre aucun bruit. A présent il faisait nuit noire et Pepper devait être montée se coucher, elle s'était levée tôt le matin pour une réunion d'administration très importante. Alors qu'il enlevait doucement son manteau et l'accrochait dans l'entrée, les lumières s'allumèrent doucement créant une faible luminosité ambiante suffisante pour y voir clair sans pour autant aveugler les occupants de la pièce.

- Tony ? Fit Bruce qui descendit les escaliers pour venir à son encontre.

Honteux du regard que son ami allait porter sur lui, Tony mit quelques temps à se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Bruce, murmura-t-il.

Le scientifique se tenait sur la première marche de l'escalier et semblait le regarder sans aucune animosité, ce qui surprit le génie. Comment pouvait-il accepter ses actes et ne pas lui faire la morale en bonne personne qu'il était ? Tony se doutait que quelque part là-dessous Pepper y avait mis sa patte.

- Si on discutait un peu ? Proposa Banner en montrant le canapé du doigt.

Stark acquiesça avant de se diriger aussitôt vers le canapé en question, s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- Comment… ? Demanda Tony.

- J'ai demandé à Jarvis de me prévenir lorsque tu rentrerais.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça en fait, mais… comment as-tu su que je rentrerais ?

L'homme sourit, secouant la tête d'amusement.

- Je pourrais te répliquer que je te connais trop bien mais… actuellement c'est Pepper qui m'a parlé et m'a convaincu de ne pas te courir après.

- Pepper, souffla le génie en regardant ses mains, se sentant coupable. Elle est géniale, hein ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse orale, le ton du génie n'appelait pas réellement à une réponse négative et de toute façon le scientifique ne pouvait qu'approuver le fait que Pepper était une femme formidable. Il l'avait pensé en tout premier lieu lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle était en couple avec Tony, se demandant comment elle pouvait le supporter au quotidien. Puis après avoir passé plus de temps avec le couple il avait découvert qu'ensemble ils étaient vraiment complémentaires et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas réellement à le « supporter » lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Cependant il restait toujours la charge de travail qu'elle acceptait de prendre pour laisser le temps à son homme de sauver le monde et de s'adonner à ses passions en parallèle.

- Je me suis enfui comme un lâche, avoua Tony en sentant les larmes reprendre possession de ses yeux.

- Tu es revenu, contra Bruce en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, désemparé face à ses yeux brillants. C'est ce qui importe.

- Si tu le dis…

Le médecin se tut, laissant un silence prendre place entre eux deux. Il ne savait comment engager la conversation avec le milliardaire, ne savait s'il devait divulguer ce que lui avait confié Pepper à propos d'Howard. Cependant devant la détresse de son ami il n'hésita plus.

- Tony, Pepper m'a raconté… Certaines choses.

Le concerné leva la tête pour croiser ses yeux. Il devina bien vite ce qu'avait pu dire sa compagne au regard compatissant que lui lançait le scientifique et à sa prise se raffermissant sur son épaule.

- Je ne serais pas un bon père moi non plus, Bruce. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… attends est-ce que tu as déjà vu un bébé ? Oui, tu es médecin je suis con, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu as vu la taille d'un bébé ? C'est minuscule. Et si je… le fais tomber ? Si je le prenais trop brutalement et que je lui faisais du mal ? Et si…

Il agita les bras rapidement face à l'impuissance à laquelle il faisait face.

- Tony, le coupa son ami d'une voix grave. Tu es en train de te monter le cerveau pour rien ! Regarde comme tu es consciencieux avec tes inventions, tu peux réparer des pièces aussi fragiles qu'une page de verre. Tu as des doigts agiles et des mains de mécanicien, tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais laisser tomber ton enfant ou même lui faire du mal ?

- Ce ne sont que des robots ! Contra le génie en secouant la tête. Ce ne sont que des robots et si jamais je les casse, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même car ce sont mes inventions. Là, c'est Pepper qui va le mettre au monde, et si jamais je lui fais du mal je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Cette dernière phrase laissa le scientifique légèrement confus. Dans « lui faire du mal » parlait-il de Pepper ou bien ce futur enfant ? Ou peut-être parlait-il des deux ?

- J'ai tellement peur, continua le génie d'une voix cassée.

- Je sais. Mais je te promets d'être là pour t'aider autant que tu voudras, proposa le médecin en lui lançant un regard profond.

Tony sentit l'émotion lui nouer la gorge. Bruce était seul, il vivait seul et n'avait ni femme ni enfants, et lui qui avait tout n'en profitait pas comme il se devait.

- Tu dois me trouver pathétique, hein, murmura-t-il. Alors que toi tu ne pourras sûrement jamais avoir d'enfants moi qui ait toutes les cartes en mains je rechigne à les utiliser. Je ne mérite pas Pepper, Killian avait raison.

- Tony, le stoppa son ami. Arrête. Regarde-moi.

Alors qu'il levait de nouveau les yeux vers ceux de son ami, le scientifique continua.

- J'ai accepté depuis longtemps le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants, de ne pas pouvoir fréquenter une femme et lui faire l'amour. Je vis avec ça depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que Pepper était enceinte, que j'ai vu ta réaction et que j'ai écouté cette part de ton passé, le mot pathétique ne m'est pas venu une seul fois à l'esprit. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais irresponsable, ensuite j'ai été surpris par Pepper qui m'a retenu et lorsque j'ai écouté ce qu'elle m'a raconté j'ai pensé que j'étais un imbécile.

Tony le regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car les comportements que tu as eu parfois, les colères et les peines que tu as eu lorsque l'on a tous cru que Phil Coulson était mort, tous ces gens que tu épargnais et protégeais pendant nos batailles, tes réactions face aux sentiments des autres… tellement de choses qui auraient dû me mettre sur la voie. Moi qui suis médecin et qui –sans me vanter– ait plutôt un bon sens de déduction, je n'ai rien vu alors que tu es mon ami.

- Bruce, sourit Tony. Ce n'est rien.

- Tu es le seul à avoir affiché la couleur dès le début, Tony. Dès notre première rencontre tu m'as avoué adorer la façon dont je perdais totalement le contrôle, tu t'en souviens ?

Le génie hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il approuvait.

- Je pensais en premier lieu que c'était parce que tu étais inconscient. Mais après tu as commencé à me dire que tous les deux nous n'avions pas choisi cette voie de « super héros » et que peut-être que, finalement, c'était un don et non une malédiction. Je t'ai ri au nez, je l'avoue, et puis j'ai commencé à y réfléchir. Encore et encore. Et lorsque je suis tombé de l'héliporteur et que j'ai appris par la télévision locale que le combat avait commencé à New York, et bien je n'ai plus hésité. Tu avais raison, si je ne peux pas choisir qui je suis-je peux au moins choisir la façon dont j'utilise ce don empoisonné.

Tony sourit, posant une main sur le dos de son ami.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, j'en étais sûr. Steve n'y croyait pas, mais moi j'en étais certain.

- Steve est un peu…

- D'un autre temps, compléta le génie. Ce n'est pas un mauvais gars, il fait un bon leader, mais je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider car tout seul il ne fait parfois pas face à la réalité de la situation et au fait que les temps ont changé.

- Tu étais le second leader, fit Bruce en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A vous deux, vous étiez parfaits, et on a gagné.

Ils se turent un instant face aux souvenirs qui remontaient. Ça faisait à présent deux ans que la bataille de New York avait eu lieu pourtant les images de ce combat restaient gravées dans la mémoire des héros.

- Pour en revenir à Pepper, souffla Tony. Je ne me sens pas prêt à être père car je me jette dans l'inconnu. Pourtant je sais qu'elle sera là, et je suis sûre que comme pour tout elle sera merveilleuse. Mais j'ai tellement peur de…

- Tu peux tout me dire, l'encouragea Bruce voyant qu'il bloquait sur les mots, ne sachant s'il était prêt à déballer toutes ses craintes une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais, j'ai juste du mal à mettre les mots dessus. Je ne me confiais qu'à Pepper jusque-là, c'est tout nouveau pour moi !

Banner se racla la gorge, lui rappelant d'un coup d'œil blasé la fois où il l'avait pris pour un psychologue après l'épisode Extremis, mettant à rude épreuve son tempérament de feu. Tony sourit, avant de reprendre d'un ton un peu plus sûr de lui :

- J'ai peur qu'elle attende plus de moi, qu'elle s'attende à ce que je sois un excellent père alors que je ne saurais comment agir, tu vois ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde différemment, je l'aime trop pour que son regard change déjà que j'ai une chance exceptionnelle qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi…

Bruce hocha la tête doucement, mettant le doigt sur le mot qu'il cherchait.

- Tu as peur de la décevoir.

- Oui, avoua le génie.

Il avait enfin mit le mot juste sur la chose, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui et c'était grâce à Bruce. S'il savait que son ami était quelqu'un de bien et de patient, il se rendait à présent compte de la profondeur de leur amitié et d'à quel point il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait rejoint (contraint et de force) les Avengers. Il l'avait aidé, et c'était à présent à son tour de lui rendre la pareille et il venait de le faire de la plus belle des manières.

- Merci d'être là, Bruce.

- Je te l'ai dit Tony, si tu as besoin de moi je serais là pour t'aider. Et si ce bébé hérite de tes gênes je n'aurais pas de surprise et je saurais à quoi m'attendre pendant les baby-sittings !

Cette dernière phrase allégea la conversation et fit rire de bon cœur les deux amis. Le scientifique regarda son ami avant de murmurer :

- Je pense que tu devrais la rejoindre. Je suis pratiquement persuadé qu'elle ne dort pas malgré la fatigue qu'elle doit ressentir. Elle attend ton retour, elle était vraiment anxieuse.

- Je sais oui… je vais monter.

Il se leva, remerciant du regard son ami qui hocha la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je connais le chemin de ma chambre ! Fit Banner en se levant pour lui emboiter le pas, pressé que l'homme retrouve sa compagne et s'explique auprès d'elle.

Tony monta doucement les marches, saluant son ami lorsque ce dernier partit de son côté dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Devant la porte de la sienne le génie sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comment allait réagir Pepper face à son retour à une heure si avancée de la nuit ? Allait-elle lui demander de partir, allait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il avait si peur de l'avoir blessée malgré lui avec son comportement. Posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte il la poussa délicatement et pénétra dans la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre. La lumière de la lune camouflée derrière quelques nuages se reflétant dans l'océan donnait une faible luminosité cependant, lui permettant de discerner la forme de sa compagne sous les draps fins du lit après que ses yeux se soient habitués doucement à la l'ambiance de la chambre. Délicatement, il entreprit après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui de se déshabiller ne laissant sur sa peau que son boxer pour se glisser à son tour dans les draps, laissant une distance raisonnable entre lui et Pepper, de peur de la brusquer s'il se mettait trop proche d'elle comme habituellement. Pourtant comme il s'y attendait, à peine quelques secondes plus tard elle se tourna pour lui faire face en soupirant d'aise et vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête dans son cou y laissant un petit baiser aussi doux qu'une plume.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Chapitre un peu pus long que les deux précédents, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. _

_N'oubliez pas que le prochain est M, alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou n'aimez pas ça passez le prochain chapitre cela n'enlèvera rien à l'histoire :) _

_Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !_

_XOXO_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde ! Oula oui je sais mon retard craint un peu, mais bon que répondre à part que mes chapitres d'avance s'étaient écoulés et __que j'ai… 4 fictions en cours. Si si ^^ 4 !_

_Enfin bref, désolée encore. Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui me suivent sur mes autres écrits que cette fic a effectivement le même sujet que celle que j'ai en cours sur Castle (Quand Kate Beckett transforme un problème en solution) mais que je ne détaillerais pas autant les étapes de la grossesse dans celle-ci. D'abord car je pense que ça peut être ennuyeux pour vous à la longue et aussi car mon autre fiction m'a demandé énormément de travail avec les recherches. Alors ce serait soit faire des répétitions soit refaire des recherches supplémentaires pour que les cas soient différents et je vais tenter de ne pas compliquer trop la grossesse de notre pauvre Pepper :p Mais n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'autre si vous êtes fan de Castle et comme moi curieuse sur toutes ces étapes du développement de la vie ! :)_

_Sur ce je passe aux remerciements personnels de ceux que je n'ai pas pu remercier par messages pour ne pas trop vous ennuyer avec mes blablas !_

_Pep's__ : Merci à toi ! Toujours aussi heureuse que ça te plaise, et tes compliments sont vraiment touchants._

_Solealuna__ : Je sais que tu m'adores, mais ça me perturbe quand tu ne te connectes pas… aussi vite que possible, haem ! lol Merci ma ju' !_

_Guest__ : Et oui c'est très rare qu'un homme pleure en règle générale je trouve mais c'est tellement poignant. Merci pour ta review !_

_Guest 2__ : Oui c'est trop mignon hein ! Oui les bébés sont déjà faits mais j'aime tellement le M, fallait que j'en mette… Incurable moi, je sais ! Merci !_

_Guest 3 :__ Muchas gracias ! Comme d'habitude je continue en français, l'espagnol n'est pas mon point fort ^^ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Voici la suite !_

_Tonypepper__ : La suite la voici, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot !_

_SecretGirl__ : Désolée pour ce très long délai de deux semaines ! *se cache* je suis vraiment contente que tu sois si enthousiaste, moi-même je suis accro à certaines fanfictions et je comprends complètement ! En espérant que je chapitre te plaira et en te remerciant pour ta review :D _

_Encore un gros merci à tous, je suis vraiment surprise des retours si positifs que je reçois. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant et à quel point ça nous pousse à continuer nos publications malgré la vie parfois pas toujours toute rose ou facile que l'on a derrière. Encore un gros merci à tous. _

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture mais __**attention ce chapitre contient une scène à caractère sexuel (un Lemon, un M, quelle que soit l'appellation que vous utilisez ^^) **__Si vous n'aimez pas cela ou n'avez pas envie de le lire sauter ce chapitre n'enlèvera rien à l'histoire.  
MAIS je pense que le sexe est quand même une partie de la relation de Tony et Pepper, comme dans tout couple me direz-vous mais n'oublions pas qu'ils se sont tournés autour 10 ans avec tant de sous-entendus que c'en était indécent :p donc c'était quand même important de glisser cela quelque part pour moi. (oui j'adooore le M xD)_

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser, pour ceux que cela intéresserait voici mon compte Twitter : __**MysteryWriter_**__ (Ajoutez le arobase devant, Fanfiction censure !) n'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de papoter un peu en dehors des MP ici qui sont plutôt galères à envoyer du smartphone :)_

_Sur ce, enfin, bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

- Tony, répéta Pepper pour la troisième fois au moins de la journée. Je suis enceinte, pas malade.

Son compagnon leva les yeux vers elle, légèrement fautif. Décidé à ce que Pepper se repose le plus possible pour affronter sa grossesse, il avait réussi à obtenir d'elle qu'elle reste chez eux pour diriger Stark Industries au moins le temps que « Baby Stark » comme l'appelait le futur papa ne vienne au monde. Après maintes et maintes complaintes, elle avait fini par accepter, autant soulagée que touchée par l'attitude protectrice de Tony envers elle. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de leur future parentalité et le milliardaire tentait chaque jour qui passait de se familiariser avec l'idée que bientôt, ils seraient trois. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec la notion mais le fait était là, et il l'avait finalement accepté. Ce qui ne dissipait pour pas pour autant les doutes qui l'assaillaient parfois.

- Par contre si je mange ce que tu as préparé, je doute de ne pas finir malade, avoua la jeune femme en jetant un œil à ce que son compagnon venait de concocter.

Décrétant que Pepper devait se reposer au maximum, le génie avait décidé de lui épargner quelques tâches inutiles qu'il pouvait très bien accomplir lui-même. Après avoir longuement discuté sur la notion du mot inutile, car selon la jeune femme faire à manger n'entrait définitivement pas dans la catégorie, elle l'avait laissé s'atteler derrière les fourneaux tout en surveillant d'un œil amusé comment avançait l'opération. Ce qui bien sûr ne s'avérait pas très… probant.

- C'est une omelette, tenta l'homme en se tournant de nouveau vers ses plaques de cuisson, sourcils froncés. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça ?

Devant la tête de sa préparation, qui ressemblait effectivement plus à un gratin encore inconnu du monde qu'à une omelette il devait bien l'avouer, il baissa les armes.

- Bon d'accord, ça ne ressemble à rien.

Il était désolé de ne pouvoir aider sa compagne sur ce point-là, cependant ayant vécu seul pendant de longues années il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner.

- Ce que vous dites est un euphémisme, Monsieur, intervint Jarvis qui avait juste que là suivi avec soin la préparation culinaire de son créateur, le conseillant quant au temps de cuisson ainsi que d'autres détails plus ou moins importants aux yeux de Tony.

Prenant une mine contrariée et affichant une moue boudeuse, ce dernier répliqua vivement.

- Le jour où tu sauras préparer une omelette tu pourras me donner des leçons !

Nullement vexé par les propos de son créateur, l'intelligence artificielle continua sur un ton qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de l'ironie :

- Ce serait avec plaisir que je vous ferais des leçons culinaires Monsieur.

Cette phrase tira un rire à Pepper, qui regarda son compagnon d'un air amusé. Celui-ci ne put retenir une mine réjouie face à l'hilarité de sa compagne, son sourire était définitivement un baume à son cœur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était merveilleusement belle ainsi détendue en proie à l'hilarité. Prenant la casserole pour y jeter le contenu dans la poubelle qui se referma automatiquement, il se tourna vers elle.

- D'accord, je te promets de ne plus jamais essayer de prendre ta place derrière les fourneaux, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle attrapa les hanches de son homme pour coller leurs bassins.

- Merci, chéri. Ce qui ne doit pas t'empêcher de m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit le matin comme tu as fait il n'y a pas longtemps, répliqua-t-elle, mutine. Je ne risque rien avec les gaufres industrielles.

- Ça reste à prouver, contra-t-il aussitôt.

Amusé par leur échange il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser et laissa leurs lèvres collées plus longtemps, savourant la douceur et la chaleur de la bouche de sa compagne ce qui lui tirait des sensations exquises. Il n'avait jamais réellement embrassé de femmes avant d'être en couple avec Pepper, se contentant de les embrasser quelques fois pendant la nuit de sexe qu'ils passaient. Mais lorsqu'il s'était mis en couple avec la jeune femme il avait appris la réelle définition du mot embrasser, et lui qui définissait auparavant cet acte comme une perte de temps se trouvait à présent accro à cet acte d'amour qui pouvait même parfois s'apparenter à un début de préliminaires. Il aimait l'embrasser au réveil alors qu'elle était la première chose qu'il voyait en ouvrant les yeux, il aimait capturer ses lèvres la journée dans diverses circonstances et il aimait l'embrasser tendrement avant de s'endormir blotti contre elle. Lui qui n'avait jamais appris à aimer avant de la rencontrer se trouvait à présent totalement dépendant de cet amour.

Gourmand il ouvrit la bouche pour caresser de sa langue les lèvres de sa compagne, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement l'accès qu'elle lui accorda sans tarder. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, un long frisson se répercuta dans le bassin de l'homme qui se colla plus encore à son corps, passant une main dans le creux de ses reins pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe –ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses plans par ailleurs. Ce simple contact, cette grande main chaude dans le bas de son dos tira à sa Pepper un gémissement qui fut étouffé dans leur baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à bout de souffle. Leurs yeux se rouvrirent, sans avoir eu le souvenir de les avoir fermés auparavant, et ils purent voir mutuellement cette petite lueur qui brillait dans leurs pupilles.

- J'ai faim, murmura Tony en dévorant le creux de sa bouche de petits baisers aussi légers qu'une plume.

- Si tu me lâches, je pourrais m'arranger pour te faire quelque chose à manger.

- Je ne parlais pas de cette faim-là, répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras, enroulant les fines jambes de sa compagne autour de sa taille à l'aide de la main qui ne la maintenait pas contre lui.

Elle porta sa bouche à son cou, inspirant à pleins poumons le parfum qu'il portait et dont la peau s'était imprégnée. Elle aimait son odeur, quelles que soient les circonstances dans lesquelles elle l'inspirait qui pouvaient se trouver diverses et variées. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin contre son torse et qu'ils étaient encore nus de leurs ébats de la veille leurs corps imprégnés de l'odeur de leurs peaux entremêlées ou même lorsqu'elle descendait le soir après être rentrée du travail dans l'atelier et qu'elle le trouvait à bricoler des pièces diverses. Dans ces cas-là, il sentait parfois l'huile, le cambouis ou parfois même la sueur, mais loin de la déranger elle trouvait que ce genre d'odeurs correspondaient totalement à l'homme qu'il était. Cependant lorsqu'il commençait à trainer ses mains pleines de graisses sur ses tailleurs immaculés, elle lui sermonnait de prendre une douche avant toute tentative d'aller plus loin. Ce qui se soldait bien souvent par une douche à deux.

- Chambre, souffla-t-elle à son oreille en constatant que son homme n'était pas décidé à l'emmener plus loin que le canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Il grogna pour la forme.

- C'est loin, répliqua-t-il en commençant cependant à monter les escaliers en la portant soigneusement de ses bras forts.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, de toute façon dans ces moments-là elle le savait prêt à exécuter chacun de ses désirs sans rechigner. Il fallait dire que depuis le début de sa grossesse il s'était montré très attentionné envers elle que ce soit sur le plan professionnel qu'intime, et elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas en profiter quelques fois. Sans pour autant le mener par le bout du nez elle aimait pouvoir lui demander lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour de se concentrer sur certains points très hétérogènes de son corps.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre, décidé à ne pas laisser sa belle toucher le sol Tony ordonna à Jarvis entre deux gémissements –comment arrivait-elle à faire avec sa langue pour lui tirer de pareilles sensations sur le lobe de son oreille ? d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. L'intelligence artificielle s'empressa d'obéir et sans attendre le couple s'engouffra dans la pièce. Menant sa compagne sur le lit Tony l'y déposa délicatement, prenant le temps de se reculer pour l'admirer ainsi, étendue sous lui sur le matelas. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, ses joues étaient rougies de plaisir et ses yeux brillants de luxure. Sans pouvoir résister une seconde de plus il couvrit son corps du sien et passa une main contre sa cuisse, cherchant le bord de son vêtement.

Depuis qu'elle restait à la maison pour travailler, Pepper s'autorisait des habitudes vestimentaires plus légères et moins strictes. Aujourd'hui elle s'était parée d'une magnifique robe d'été qui malgré le temps frisquet d'hiver au dehors lui convenait parfaitement à la vue de la température ambiante que Jarvis maintenait dans la villa. Sa petite robe dorée lui arrivait à mi-cuisse pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui ne pouvait dans toutes les circonstances s'empêcher d'admirer ses belles jambes fines et galbées. Les longues heures passées à porter des talons pour sa vie professionnelle avaient musclé ses mollets et ses fesses, ce qu'il ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer sous forme de toutes sortes de compliments.

Attrapant le rebord de sa robe, Tony la fit glisser le long de son corps pour le dénuder petit à petit, embrassant avec douceur chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Pepper lâchait des petits soupirs de contentement, la barbe de quelques jours de son amant lui frottant la peau et rajoutant des sensations exquises surtout sur ses zones sensibles comme son nombril ou le creux de ses cuisses. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux épais de son homme, les tirant pour ramener son visage à hauteur du sien et l'embrasser de nouveau pleinement. Ce dernier en profita pour lui faire signe d'enlever sa robe, rompant le baiser le temps de l'envoyer au loin dans un lieu inconnu mais si peu important face à la déesse qui se trouvait dans ses draps.

Si Pepper était magnifique en toutes circonstances, Tony ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle était divine en sous-vêtements. Elle portait un ensemble beige qui ne contrastait que légèrement avec la couleur de sa peau mais qui suffit à attiser le désir déjà bien présent du génie. Alors qu'il faisait passer une main le long de son flanc, sa compagne, taquine, remonta un genou pour presser le désir évident qui se dessinait sous le jean foncé du milliardaire. Poussant un grognement étouffé par un mordillement de lèvres, Tony fondit de nouveau sur sa compagne en laissant une main attiser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la faisant instinctivement écarter les jambes pour l'attirer là où elle avait envie. Un feu dévorant caractérisé par un désir immense brûlait en son centre, et elle n'avait envie que de caresses de la part de son homme qui savait décidemment y faire pour satisfaire sa belle.

Retirant d'un doigté expert le shorty que portait Pepper, Tony se laissa glisser lentement le long de son corps pour se trouver à hauteur de ce qui l'intéressait. Constatant l'étendue de son désir il souffla doucement et tendrement sur le point sensible de sa belle qui s'arqua, l'invitant en passant une main dans ses cheveux Onyx à le soulager comme elle en avait tant envie. Il aimait la faire languir, cependant cette fois son désir était trop présent et il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle le poussa contre son entrejambe, avide de caresses. Délicatement comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique il la dessina de sa langue avant de trouver ce point, là, qui la faisait crier de plaisir. Bandant ses muscles en gémissant contre le plaisir qui prenait possession d'elle et se répandait dans ses reins, Pepper ferma les yeux face à l'étendue du plaisir qui prenait place en elle. Son amant joua quelques temps tendrement de la sorte avant de remonter pour cueillir ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avidement, sachant qu'il ne la laisserait pas au bord du 7ème siècle de la sorte, trop heureux de pouvoir l'emmener voir les étoiles.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard il passa sa main sur son intimité et la soulagea d'un doigt, la menant à la jouissance aussi rapidement que facilement. Alors qu'elle se tordait de plaisir sur le matelas, il la regardait émerveillé, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle qu'il trouvait magnifique. Redescendant du paradis lentement, Pepper ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement endolorie par ses gémissements de libération.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser de nouveau, retirant ses doigts de son intimité et les posant sur le matelas, se hissant au-dessus d'elle. Constatant que son amant portait toujours ses vêtements, Pepper lui enleva rapidement son tee-shirt en le repoussant pour qu'il s'assoie à côté d'elle. Alors qu'il s'attaquait lui-même à son soutien-gorge qu'il envoya valser dans la chambre, elle défit sa ceinture le libérant d'un poids. Elle lui fit signe de s'allonger sur le dos alors qu'elle enjambait son corps, s'asseyant sur le haut de ses cuisses pour élargir son champ d'action, sentant le regard brûlant de son homme sur elle alors qu'il caressait ses fesses d'une main distraite.

Défaisant lentement la fermeture éclair tout en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur le renflement qui tordait le jean, Pepper tira le pantalon vers le bas pour libérer le boxer avec l'aide de son homme qui releva les fesses. Une fois face au boxer rouge –quel narcissisme de porter un boxer Ironman tout de même, elle détailla de sa main le membre enflé. Se décidant à ne pas le torturer trop longtemps, après tout elle avait déjà eu une libération mais pas lui, elle baissa délicatement le bout de tissus laissant le membre se dresser face à ses yeux. L'enveloppant de sa main elle le caressa délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer sachant très bien qu'à sec il pouvait être douloureux de pratiquer une caresse plus rapide. N'ayant définitivement pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour lui faire atteindre son apogée elle se redressa.

- Enlève ton pantalon, murmura-t-elle tout en le caressant toujours d'une main tendre.

Avec difficulté il s'exécuta, suivant les conseils de Pepper qui l'attira à lui en basculant à nouveau sur le dos. Elle savait très bien qu'il aimait être au-dessus tant bien pour le contrôle qu'il prenait mais aussi pour le tempo qu'il gérait à merveille pour faire venir sa partenaire.

- Je t'aime, murmura le génie à l'oreille de sa compagne qui sourit, caressant tendrement les cheveux de son cou.

Dans un mouvement fluide il les unit, tirant un soupir de plaisir à sa partenaire qui arqua le dos, cherchant à le rapprocher encore plus pour ressentir tout de lui. S'immobilisant pendant quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'habitue à son intrusion il passa une main dans ses cheveux, appréciant la douceur de ceux-ci et la légère odeur de vanille qui s'en dégageait. Tout en elle appelait à la luxure et au désir, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu résister autant de temps à cette femme lorsqu'elle avait travaillé pendant 12 ans en tant que son assistante. Bien sûr il avait essayé de l'attirer dans son lit dès le départ, mais il était loin de se douter de l'impact que cela aurait sur son cœur, et sur sa vie.

Commençant à se mouvoir, d'abord tendrement puis plus rapidement, Tony releva la tête pour surveiller les expressions de sa compagne. Il aimait voir son visage empli du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, comme lorsqu'il riait il avait ce sentiment de béatitude extrême en la voyant. Pepper appuya sur ses fesses, lui tirant un frisson de plaisir, pour lui faire mine d'aller plus rapidement alors qu'elle sentait que déjà, son orgasme s'approchait à grands pas. Sa sensibilité doublée par la grossesse elle ne durait jamais très longtemps ce qui lui permettait souvent d'avoir des jouissances multiples plus ou moins rapprochées.

- Pepper, souffla le génie en se crispant, retenant son plaisir pour permettre à sa compagne de venir avec lui.

Il ne pouvait soutenir la vue de sa compagne qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, secouée par les soubresauts de son plaisir grandissant. Enfonçant son visage dans le cou humide de sa belle il la sentit se contracter autour de lui avant de se laisser aller à son tour, grognant son plaisir en crispant ses doigts sur le drap.

Pantelants et en sueurs, ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi un certain temps avant que de peur de l'écraser Tony ne se retire et ne se laisse tomber à côté d'elle. Pepper se tourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur son torse juste au-dessus de la cicatrice où se situait quelques années auparavant l'Ark réactor, tandis que Tony posait une main rassurante sur son ventre encore plat.

Ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_Encore vivants ? Pour une fois je me suis un peu lâchée dans la description du M ce qui changera de mes autres écrit mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si pour vous c'est un peu trop hot, je tâcherais de me retenir pour la prochaine fois._

_Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous, et vous dit à bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre.  
XOXO_


End file.
